glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Chara
Chara is the first human to fall into the Underground after it was sealed, also being the main antagonist of Season 1. Chara possess the Determination soul, the same trait that Frisk possess. Chara is voiced by Lumisau. Personality |-|Corrupted= Chara's personality can easily be figured out as genocidal, though that through their corrupted form. * They are unstable at such a level that they cannot be reasoned with. * Chara is able to feel emotions but barely. |-|Neutral= Their neutral form is caring and sympathetic. * Having a stable emotional level, Chara is able to feel emotions and pain. Appearance During Megalomaniac, Chara appears as Frisk's controller, but later on takes full control of them until Frisk managed to break away from the HATE prison. As shown, Chara wears a green yellow-striped sweater and brown shorts, similar to Asriel's, along with their hair, brown in color. Abilities |-|Abilities= * Dagger of Souls : Using the extracted Determination of the other humans, Chara is able to alter their knife to accommodate the individual powers of the souls and use them for diabolical purposes. * Enhanced Skills : Driven by Hate, Chara's Deterination leads them to focus on their priority and to make sure it's done. * Reset Paralysis : Like Gaster, Chara is able to disable Frisk's ability to RESET. * Timeline Eraser : Chara is able to build an alternate reset button that erases the time-line from the Universe permanently. * Real Knife : Chara's primary weapon, ranging a 99 ATK power, enough to kill an opponent under 1 hit. |-|Special Abilities= * Special Hell : Chara can create a void or plane of existence inside a sphere built out of HATE which bends to their will. * Teleportation : Chara is also able to teleport to other places when they are about to be hit by other attacks in order to avoid them. * FILE 0 : Glitches allow Chara to use an ability named "FILE 0", which allows them to manipulate their LV, HP, ATK, DEF at their own will. History Megalomaniac fighting with Sans.]] Chara takes full control of Frisk's body and fights Sans effortlessly until Frisk manages to break out from the darkened realm that closed them from doing anything, and that was at the time Sans was close to being killed by Chara. *Determination Chara revives due to the amount of glitches, plus the Hate that consumes them. Being driven to erase the time-line with the intentions to find peace just for what Frisk made them suffer through, Chara gains more LV by taking the souls of the Amalgamate, matching the Determination even Frisk possesses. As Frisk enters the corridors, they only notice the Dust left from the bodies of the Monsters taken down. Chara awaits for Frisk to come closer to the Determination Extractor and encases them in it. Flowey pops out around the corner of an elevator wondering why they were taking too long, then notices Frisk being grabbed by Chara. Knowing Chara's true intentions, Flowey flees to Sans, regardless of their hate, and pleads for their help since even though they want the power themselves, they can't afford having the power to reset in the hands of someone who craves the entire destruction of the Timeline itself. Sans and Flowey teleport within the True Lab, where Chara seems to be harnessing Frisk's determination for themselves. Noticing the threat Sans and Flowey are, Chara places a Hate Shield around the extractor. Under these circumstances, Chara winds up calling Sans the "comedian," Flowey the "Traitor," and themselves a "Megalomaniac" right before shotting the duo. Sans, being able to dodge it and striking them with a homing Bone that slices through their cheek, landing a wound on Chara, gets healed in an instant, as if nothing ever happened. Chara, with their demonic smile, strikes the ground and summons her "Special Hell" before disappearing joyfully. Sans shifts Flowey and himself unto an inactive Gaster Blaster above high grounds to counteract the "Special Hell." They then teleport back, resulting of lack of energy, Sans takes some time to breath, making him more vulnerable. During the momentary break, Chara moves towards Flowey, blaming them that this entire situation is his fault alone, if Asriel went through the barrier and collected 6 souls, the monsters would have been free, this results in Chara having to say Flowey's words, "It's Kill or be Killed, after all." gains Frisk's DETERMINATION trait.]] uses "FILE 0" ability]] After the Determination Extractor completes its task, Chara proceeds to retrieving Frisk's Determination but gets wrapped around by Flowey's vines as Sans races to get it himself. Out of instinctual reasons, Chara cuts of their locked down arms and teleports away with the trait, leaving Frisk weak. Chara is seen near a newly created save file with their name on it, along with the LV dashed out and the flavor text marked as "* Determination." The episode ends with Sans and Flowey, discussing about who can help, right after Chara's maniacal laughter. Your Best Friend , Gaster, Frisk and Omega Flowey]] , Gaster, Frisk and Omega Flowey]] After Sans revives Gaster, the team escorted to the location where the other fallen human souls are stored. Few moments later, the battle begins between the right and wrong. Gaster protects Frisk with their shield as he attacks the Devil's Child with everything he has. As Sans nearly gets stroke down, Gaster rushes to save him but takes in heavy damage as the consequence. Knowing the severity of the situation and Chara's intentions, Sans risks his energy to summon the "Wall of Gaster Blasters" though doesn't affect Chara as their soul refuses to die. Flowey summons his Hope Cannon to back down Chara's hate, though works more and seems to be stronger than anything far imagined, Flowey loses his souls and gets weaker. Frisk uses all their power to protect Asriel and as a resort, gives them their soul, returning Flowey to their true form, Asriel Dreemur. Continue Chara's desire to Erase the timeline, as a whole, was nearly completed, but required Asriel to activate the button. Asriel, refusing to take part of such a deed, gets struck by Chara, though Asriel dodges the first attack. During the situation of the battle, Chara remembers their past and the wonderful moments they had with Asriel and the Dreemur family. Bringing tears to their eyes only indicated that there was still hope for having the real Chara back. Chara was enraged by Hate and went forward to strike Asriel until they saw the heart-locket the duo held unto since the beginning and their end, though the hate soaks deeper and changes their mind to destroy the locket after saying that it was pathetic. Asriel tells Frisk to summon the other souls, by calling for "A Little Help." After each soul helps weaken Chara, Asriel takes the risk to do one thing Chara would have never expected them to do, hug them, breaking away the Hate and tearing away the Determination in the process. Chara loses their Determination but as their dying wish, they give away their soul to Asriel as a host to contain the others souls for Asriel. And they depart the soul stating Asriel was always a cry baby. Originaly Chara was thought to be dead but Camila debunked this by anwsering a question, saying that Chara is traped in the void.Now before you get hype even with the help with Sans' machine Chara can't come back. Why? Because Chara doesn't have a soul any more, they gave it to Asriel. Trivia * Chara was able to use their "File 0" only when Hate was powering their Determination. * Chara inhibits the void now, confirmed from Camila themselves. Camila Post * Frisk's Determination could not match that of Chara's. http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/162892276940/frisk-could-not-destroy-the-world-as-in-the http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/162905608220/so-im-just-catching-up-on-ur-pg-and-i-have-a * The nickname "Cry Baby" was given to Asriel by Chara. * Betty used Chara as an illusion to lower Asriel's guard. * Chara's original eye color is Brown but with Determination, it's red. http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/162464150640/linking-up-to-my-previous-ask-about-eye-colorsoul * Camila Cuevas supports the "Chara Is Not Evil" theory. Camila Post and also, in one of the Twitch broadcasts hosted on July 26, 2017 said, "NO ONE NOTICED FROM SEASON 1: Chara went after the amalgamates not some monster in Hotland not some monster in Waterfall but specifically for the amalgamates. Chara could've gone to kill Undyne as well and could have gotten infinite DT but from the entire underground the ones that would cause less guilt to kill were also the amagamates. Hate wasn't in full effect yet and Chara still felt guilty since those were the only choices they had of course. Later on, they went on and they dudes, they successfully killed Sans and Frisk, since frisk deserved it and Sans because of the last timeline but Chara could've killed Gaster and Flowey many times and they didn't they weren't trying to kill not if it wasn't necessary they just wanted to reset the timeline chara didn't kill Frisk in *Determination because the file has to be with a valid name before reseting so it can be a successful Reset so they took control of it first and then tried to Rest. * Chara is trap in the void. camila post * Sans' machine can't bring Chara back Camila Post * Asriel can't returne Chara's soul to them. Camila Post * Chara is in the void because they die of unatural causes(ex:fell into the CORE, Given your soul away) Camila Post * According to one of Camila's tumblr posts, Camila is thinking of Chara as a male. (In Undertale) * HATE is corrupted Chara, and this is Frisk's fault. Camila Post Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Asexual Category:Unknown Status